


Late Night Visit

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Drunk Aleks, M/M, Needy Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks visits Trevor late at night while drunk.





	Late Night Visit

Trevor was relaxing at home late at night. He'd finished a workout not too long before and took a nice shower to wind down before he went to sleep. Neither of his roommates were home at the moment. They'd gone out to the store, so that just left him by himself. He sat in the living room, watching some random show he put on, when there was a knock at the door. Trevor got up from the comfort of his couch and went to answer it, wondering who exactly would be at the door at this time of night. He peeked out to see who it was and then opened the door. “Aleks?”  
  
Aleks smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. He walked inside the house, stumbling slightly as he walked passed Trevor. It didn't take much to figure out that he was wasted.  
  
“Why are you here? How did you even get here? You didn't drive, did you?” He asked, slightly worried. Aleks probably wasn't that stupid, right?  
  
Aleks shook his head. “No, Brett dropped me off. We went out drinking.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“'Cause I wanted some shots?”  
  
“No.” He sighed. “I meant, why did he drop you off?”  
  
“Oh. Because I asked him to.” Aleks plopped himself down on the couch, stretching his arms over the back cushions.  
  
“Why here?” He asked, sitting down next to him. “Why didn't you go home?”  
  
“Because I wanted to do...something.” He said with a grin.  
  
“Do something?”  
  
“Yeah, do something. Stop questioning me.” He turned to Trevor and stared at him for a while.  
  
Trevor looked back and forth, becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with how Aleks was looking at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “What did you wanna do?”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Excuse me?” There was no way he'd just heard that right.  
  
“I've been thinking about it a lot. You're just so...” He looked him up and down. “So fucking hot.”  
  
“You're way too drunk right now.” He stared at Aleks in disbelief, his heart beating a bit faster than normal.  
  
“No, just listen to me for a minute. Lately I've been looking at you and you're just so...” He paused again. “Hot.”  
  
“You've said that already.” He really didn't know what to do in this situation. As much as he would love to do what Aleks was suggesting, he was super drunk and both of his friends would be home literally any second. Both of those things combined made this an extremely bad idea.  
  
“Just look at you.” He sighed. “I've gotta admit, I've liked you for a long time. I'm talkin' a long time. Like, when we first met kind of long time. I always thought you were cute and I just wanted to hug you and squish you and cuddle you and maybe make out a little.” He smiled, looking off to the side. “But now it's like...I keep having fucking dreams about you. Literally fucking dreams. I just want you in every way possible. I even mentioned it to Brett and James and they both didn't help.” He pouted. “Brett just said I should tell you and James said he wasn't having any part of this. Then when I asked Brett to drop me off here, he just did it.”  
  
Trevor was definitely going to talk to Brett tomorrow and ask him why the hell he thought this was a good idea. “I...” He didn't know what to say. It was kind of a lot to take in, not that he didn't have similar feelings towards Aleks.  
  
Aleks crawled over to the other side of the couch and straddled Trevor. “Come on, Trevor...” He whispered, his breath hot against his ear. He pressed a wet kiss to the crook of Trevor's neck and put his arms over his shoulders as he grinded his hips down against him. Trevor jumped and, with as much force as he could without hurting him, pushed Aleks away from him. Aleks was still on his lap, except now he was just looking at him, his eyes full with want.  
  
“No, Aleks.” Trevor said sternly.  
  
“Why not?” He whined. He rocked his hips against Trevor. “I can feel how hard you are right now. You want this, too.”  
  
“Do you hear yourself?” He pressed Aleks down on the couch and grabbed his wrists when he saw him reaching downwards, pinning them above his head.  
  
Aleks stared up at him, his mouth open slightly. “That was sexy.”  
  
“Aleks.” He warned.  
  
Aleks whimpered.  
  
“Stop and just listen to me for a second.” He took a deep breath. “I want this, but not now. First of all, you're really drunk right now. I'm not having sex with you when you're this wasted. Second, Asher and Jakob are going to be home at any minute and I'm not taking that risk whether you're sober or not. Third, at least take me out on a date first, you asshole.”  
  
Aleks grinned at him. “Alright, fine.”  
  
Trevor sighed in relief, glad he finally got through to him.  
  
“I'll take you on a date.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah, why not? We'll go to that new restaurant that opened up. Been meaning to go there. And _then_ I can get in your pants.” He joked with a laugh.  
  
Trevor let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment. “You'll pay?”  
  
He nodded. “I'll pay.”  
  
“I'm holding you to that. I'm not paying shit.” He let go of Aleks and sat up.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I'll regret saying that.” He sat up and stretched with a yawn.  
  
“Do you need me to take you home?” He asked.  
  
Aleks shook his head. “I'm good.” He leaned his head against Trevor's shoulder, rubbed his cheek against him comfortably, and then closed his eyes. “Just gonna rest my eyes for a minute.”  
  
Trevor knew Aleks would fall asleep, but he didn't have the heart to move him. He'd get his revenge soon enough anyway when he ordered the most expensive meal the restaurant had to offer. He smirked. Yeah, their date would be fun.


End file.
